The Emperials
by MaddyAnne
Summary: Percy had a secret, one that only a few people know. His mom, Nico, and his twin sister


Percy sat in the cold icy water of Alaska and laughed, when he drank the Gorgon's blood no one could've have imagines the outcome. He remembered everyone, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and his very own twin sister. He laughed once more, and sent out a pulse of godly power, calling his sister to him.

His mom had always been able to see threw the mist, however she also has some unnamed talents. Such as; being able to sense when gods are around (or watching), and being able to obstruct some things from the gods' view… Like a daughter. Of course, she had a good reason for it, a prophecy that spoke of two twins who shall poses more power than the gods.

Percy sat patiently and waited for his sister to show up; she didn't keep him waiting for long. "Percy!" "Hey Avery, how have you been?" "How have I been? How have I been, I've been worried sick!" With that Avery proceeded to hit Percy over the head multiple times, hard. "Hey Avery calm down, I've missed you too." "You better have." Avery then pulled him into a large hug. "I have to get back before they really start to think I'm dead." "Well dearest brother it seems that you haven't regained your entire memory just yet." "What do you mean, oh dearest sister of mine?" "Well you forget that the water is our domain and we can do pretty much anything when in or near it, like control time." Percy then did a wonder imitation of a fish, "Well I hope you remember more soon, because as of now you make for terrible conversation," Avery said with a smirk. Percy just groaned and let them fall into a semi-awkward silence.

"Well, brother since you don't seem to remember much about our lives together what shall we talk about now?" "For starters why don't I remember?" Avery shrugged, "Probably because the gods don't know about me." "Makes sense… ok so what about the demigod dreams that people keep complaining about?" "You don't get them." "Wait why?" "Because Percy, darling, we're not demigods." Percy froze and stared at his sister for a long while, "What do you mean we're not demigods!?" Avery sighed wishing she could tell her brother everything but alas, "If I tell you stuff that you don't remember we risk completely destroying your mind, we've already pushed the limit with what I have already told you." Avery smiled, "besides your mind is already messed up enough as it is." She started to laugh and he started to pass out… Needless to say, that scared to heck out of her.

Percy's brain was bombarded by memories, most of them pertaining to Avery and surprisingly Nico. Percy watched on as he basically relived every important detail of his life, from spending time with Avery (and Nico), to pining after said boy (apparently he was gay). This montage of memories ended with a river, he and Avery were standing at the river's edge with Nico standing the slightest bit behind them.

_Flashback:_

_Percy and Avery stood still and looked over the river's edge while listening to Nico's not so helpful tips. "Remember just don't get out until its done, it's going to hurt so just ignore the pain. Umm try and focus on a body spot and don't lose yourself in the memories." Avery snorted and proceeded to thank Nico for his oh so helpful hints. Percy just took a deep breath and tried not to let them see how scared he was. Nico counted down from three and Percy and Avery jumped in. At first all Percy could think about was the pain, like liquid fire. Then he started to think of a spot on his body, and the pain gradually started to fade. That's when he started hearing voices, he figured it was about time (after all monsters had been trying to kill him since he was twelve, he was bound to snap sometime). They were the voices of everyone he knew, some he liked some he didn't. He ended up listening to Avery laughing and Nico mumbling about how the world was out to get him.( He remembered that day, Nico and he had snuck out of camp in order to spend the day with Avery; they had ended up walking through central park and while Nico was talking he ended tripping and landing on his face in horse dung. Avery had fallen over laughing while Percy had helped Nico get up and washed him off with some water. He had thought that Nico's pouting was cute.) Percy grabbed on to that memory and focused on it._


End file.
